joukamachi_no_dandelionfandomcom-20200215-history
Shuu Sakurada
|Gender = Male |Age = 16-17 (Anime) 18-19 |Birthday = February |Status = Active |Power = Transporter |Hair Color = Black |Eye Color = Blue |Occupation = * Student * Prince; King |Affiliations = * Royal Sakuraka High School (Formerly) * Unnamed College * Sakurada Castle |Relative(s) = * Souichirou Sakurada (Father) * Satsuki Sakurada (Mother) * Aoi Sakurada (Older sister) * Kanade Sakurada (Younger twin sister) * Akane Sakurada (Younger sister) * Misaki Sakurada (Younger sister) * Haruka Sakurada (Younger brother) * Hikari Sakurada (Younger sister) * Teru Sakurada (Younger brother) * Shiori Sakurada (Younger sister) * Daigorou Shinonome (Grandfather) * Chieko Shinonome (Grandmother) * Hazuki Shinonome, Mina Shinonome (Aunts) * Kanna Shinonome, Mutski Shinonome (Uncles) * Hana Satou (Fiancée) |First Appearance (Manga) = Chapter 1 |First Appearance (Anime) = Episode 1 |Seiyu = Ryohei Kimura |Voice Eng = Ricco Fajardo}} is the second child and eldest son of the royal Sakurada family. Though not planning to become king of the nine Sakurada children to become the successor of their father, Shuu wants to make the country a place where the person he loves can live happily in; while planning to hinder his twin Kanade to become king as she wants to become king for his sake. He is one of the main characters of the ''Joukamachi no Dandelion'' series. Appearance Shuu is a young man who is considered handsome by some girls, and he is also quite tall and has a lean build. He has short black hair, which is slightly spiked and reaches down to his neck, and he has medium blue-colored eyes. Shuu almost looks identical to his father when he was his age, though they have slightly different eye colors. He also closely resembles his twin sister, color wise. Shuu is usually seen with his school uniform, which consists of a white shirt with a green tie, implying that he is in second year. He also wears a black blazer with yellow trims, gray pants with brown-colored shoes. Otherwise, Shuu wears normal clothes at home, and dresses elegantly when going to parties and ceremonies. Personality Shuu is often portrayed as indifferent, yet he cares greatly for his family. He usually has a calm expression in most situations and never loses his cool. He inherited his father personality as he goes at his own pace and his own observations skills. Though Shuu is often kind-hearted and caring, he can be serious and confronting when needed, especially as members of royalty. His blasé actions lend to his friendly and polite interactions and relationships with the town people. He isn't afraid to speak his mind and though he is very responsible and caring, Shuu can be lazy at times with a bored expression on his face, which he and his father are noted to naturally have. Shuu is also very sympathizing and is quick to forgive. Though he is considered handsome, Akane has mentioned that Shuu doesn't have many female admirers or fans, as Hana is probably the only one who likes him. He can be very frank about some things, like when he told Hana that she didn't have to act so reserved because she needs to "let out a big one", to which his younger sisters comments about him being the "worst". Shuu is also a member of Akane's, fan club, and he can be very protective and doting towards her because of this. He seems to have his own interest, as he claimed that he liked "real" high school girls like Misaki as third-years as Akane aren't as "stimulating" according to himself. He also mentioned that Haruka, his younger brother, would actually look quite good in a skirt, much to his shock. Also, one of his other younger sisters, Hikari, has also mentioned that Shuu has said that size is more important than shape when it comes to women's chest, however, he quickly denied this; but if he had to choose, he would choose sensitivity, showing that he has a slightly perverted side. However, he does not show this at all, as he became Hana's boyfriend where he is very loyal to her and cherishes and loves her deeply. Though he tended to be bashful and sometimes dense when it came to love, especially since he had never had been in a relationship before, his relationship with Hana means very much to him. Shuu also cares deeply for his younger twin sister Kanade, as he wants to protect her from all danger as her older brother. Shuu greatly treasures his family, friends and loved ones. He wants his family to have as much fun as possible in public or other areas despite being royalty. Though he ranked very low at polls to the upcoming election, Shuu has remained devoted to the city. He has a goal where he can make the county where his loved one, Hana, can live happily everyday day, as well as his family and the citizens, though Hana is his main motivation. He promised the citizens to make the country that his siblings would protect, where smile would never die out, showing that he has a great sense of justice. After becoming the successor of his father and the new king, Shuu has sworn to protect the country's justice and peace, as well as to lead the citizens as "rays of the sun" at all times. This means that Shuu has matured and his devotion protecting the country has increased. Though, he is still able to live as a young adult with his former personality remaining. Background Shuu is the second child and first son born to the King, Souichirou Sakurada, and the Queen, Satsuki Sakurada. As a child, Shuu had a dream to a professional soccer player. 12 years prior to the story, Shuu followed Kanade and Akane to park as he had the responsibility to look after his younger sisters. At evening, Shuu told them that it was time to go home, and though Akane also wanted to go home; Kanade made a big castle to make her stay; which was successful as Akane was impressed. However, as Akane wanted to go into the castle, Kanade made some stairs even though Shuu had offered them to teleport them up there. However, as a result of already using her savings, Kanade's power became very weak, making the castle crumble right at Akane as she was on her way up. However, Shuu protected her from the castle, taking the hit for her. A moment later, they both were unconscious. It was later revealed that Akane and Shuu were injured, but Akane was not that seriously injured. However, Shuu injured his leg, and as a result, he couldn't do sports anymore which deeply saddened Kanade as he wanted to become a soccer player in the future. Though Kanade has been feeling very guilty about this for years, Shuu has made peace and forgiven her. Shuu was classmates with Hana Satou in fourth grade, as well as Yuuji Yamamoto and Hitomi Ichijou. However, Hana moved away and didn't come back to town until high school, but Shuu never forgot about her as she expected him to do. Although not really showing it or really being aware of it, Shuu has always had a crush on her, which makes it a reason why he prefers twin-tailed girls. Plot At the beginning of the series, Shuu is a sixteen-year-old young man and a second-year student at Royal Sakuraka High School. At first, Shuu didn't mention anything about wanting to become king, as the only thing he tried to do was to prevent Kanade from trying to become king since he doesn't want her to become king for only his sake. Before some events, these reasons prevented Shuu from campaigning. And in the royal campaign, Shuu was not popular as he ranked very low in polls. Shuu also admitted that he didn't have any particular reason to become king, as he wasn't striving to become one either. He stated that if he did get elected, he would end up doing what he wanted, anyways. In the campaign, he helps Akane with her campaign and speeches, and after Hana's confession to him, Shuu starts spending more time with her. He also explained to Hana that he'd like to make the country a place where the people he loves could live happily in. And after returning Hana's feelings, Shuu gains greater motivation to become a contender in the fight for the royal crown. Hana sometimes helps Shuu with campaigning and his speeches. He also later convinces Kanade to stop trying to become king for him in the end. Slowly but steadily, Shuu starts to go up in ranks due to his unique charisma. In episode twelve, Shuu told a speech that moved many people, he told them that he would protect all the citizens and make the country where smile never dies out, along with his siblings. After this, he gained a lot of popularity, and because of that Aoi withdrew from the election, Shuu became the next king and successor of his father Souichirou. After becoming king, Shuu introduced Hana to his parents. He, along with Kanade and Hana, graduated from high school and enrolled at a college after Misaki and Haruka enrolled at high school. Shuu also gets engaged to Hana later on. Power Shuu's power is called , which allows him to teleport himself and anyone he touches to a certain location. Ever since he injured his leg so that he couldn't do sports, Shuu has stated that this ability is more than enough for him to live a normal life, despite not being able to do any sports. He doesn't use this ability too much, but when he does, it is usually within short distances. Sometimes, however, he can teleport to longer distances. Relationships Kanade Sakurada Shuu and Kanade share a very close bond with each other although Kanade can get a bit annoyed at Shuu at times, and this also happened when they were younger. Since Shuu is only thirty minutes older than her, Kanade states that it's not much and it doesn't really matter, though Shuu says that it does, as it makes him an older brother to Kanade. Shuu cares deeply for Kanade and admits that he would save her over and over, no matter what happened to him; because he wants to protect her from all harm as her older brother. At the same time, Shuu is trying to prevent Kanade from becoming king in the royal campaign as he doesn't want her to become king to fix his leg due to the accident that happened in the past. Even though Shuu has forgiven her since long ago, Kanade cannot forgive herself and that's why she is very determined to become king, so this shows that Kanade cares deeply for Shuu as well. After coming with terms with her past after Shuu explained how much she meant for him, Kanade stopped becoming king for him. After this, their relationship as twins become stronger, and although they sometimes argue with each other as they are siblings, they still care and treasure each other. It is also stated in the manga that every year, Shuu goes out to buy a present for her. Of all the Sakurada siblings, Shuu and Kanade are the closest. Hana Satou Shuu and Hana were childhood friends and classmates in fourth grade, and they later met up in high school. Shuu was the only one who remembered Hana of the boys, and ever since enrolling at Sakuraka High, Hana has had a deep crush on Shuu. Though unaware of it, Shuu has also had feelings for Hana the entire time even though not showing it. He stated that there weren't many simple and honest girls like Hana and that's why he never forgot about her. He also defended her when Yamamoto judged Hana, even becoming visibly upset over the statements. It is later confirmed that Hana is his first love from the moment they met, and that's why he prefers twin-tailed girls. Sometime after becoming second-years, Hana confesses her feelings for Shuu, and he responds that he wants to think about it seriously, so he won't answer before the election, but he promised that he would definitely give her an answer. After this, they still hang out with each other, and even though he didn't respond yet, he continues to hold a bright flame for her. However, Shuu gains the courage to return Hana's feelings before the election even though he made that promise that he wouldn't reply before the election. He trusts that she will stand beside him even if the media puts him in the spotlight. Later on, Shuu asks Hana to date him, with the assumptions of marriage (as Hana said before). Even before dating her, Shuu mentioned that he loves Hana deeply, as he wanted to become family with her, even imagining a scene where Hana, as his wife, and their child, out shopping; stating that it would be wonderful, as long as it was with her. Though he wasn't experienced in love as he had never have been in a relationship, he isn't so sure what he can to be romantic, to which his sisters, particularly Kanade and Akane states that sometimes can be a little dense. However, she still deeply treasures her and though they called each other by last names, they eventually started calling each other by first names later on. Now, Shuu and Hana are a very loving couple. Shuu occasionally walks her home, and Hana helps Shuu with his speeches. Their relationship has been described to be like Shuu's parents, with people saying; "how you two are standing together like that". Shuu refers Hana as his loved one, as he wants to smile with her every day as well as make the country where she could be happy every day. As Hana would become a part of the royal family if she married Shuu, he stated that hardships accompanied everyone in life, and therefore, he had to protect her no matter what. Later, Hana is introduced to Shuu's family, as a new member of the family. The Sakurada siblings refer Hana as a sister, and Shuu's parents see Hana as a daughter. Their relationship progresses as they eventually get engaged in Chapter 34. Shuu deeply cares, loves and treasures Hana; as he always encourages her when she feels unsure about herself. He is very affectionate with her as well, as he notes that she is the cutest in the world and he has also commented to himself how cute Hana is several times. He even argued with his uncle Mutski Shinonome that Hana was much cuter than his wife. Akane Sakurada Akane is Shuu's younger sister by one year. Shuu cares about Akane, as he walks her home very often due to her shyness, and he even offered her to walk her home everyday if she wanted to, which Akane appreciates. In the campaign, Shuu urges Akane to try to break free of her shy ways and goes with her when she does public speaking. When Akane gets the chore to do groceries which she absolutely despises, Shuu sometimes offers her to trade with him. And without Akane knowing, Shuu is actually a member of the Akane fan club, being member No. 2. In the manga, it was seen that he had a poster of her in his room (although it is unknown if he still has it), and he also thinks Akane is really cute. However, despite this, he only views her as his precious younger sister. And as siblings, they sometimes squabble as Shuu mentioned that he would still have his dignity as long as he ranked higher that Akane in the polls, much to Akane's chagrin. When they were younger Shuu stated that even though he got injured in the past with that accident, it didn't really matter as long as Akane was safe, and that was the most important thing. Teru Sakurada Shuu, unlike the others, understands why Teru wants to become king and often encourages him to do trials as he wants to become more dependent. Shuu was also the only one who thought that Teru's campaign flyer was cool, besides Shiori. Teru, in return, looks up to and respects Shuu. Gallery shuu.jpg|Shuu's anime character design. shuus deal.png|Shuu making a deal with Akane. shu2.png shu3.jpg shu4.jpg shu5.jpg shu6.jpg shu7.jpg shu8.jpg shu9.jpg shu and kanade.jpg|Shuu saving Kanade shu10.jpg Tumblr inline nqwnrbuPEz1sxjrld 540.png Episode-6-3.jpg Trivia * Shuu resembled Souichirou Sakurada when he was young. Navigation Category:Sakurada Family Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Male